


I Told You To Leave The Ghosts Alone

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Marchand and Krejci want to go visit a haunted tunnels and bring some team mates with them.





	

One October night, Brad Marchand and David Krejci decided that they should go visit a haunted tunnel that they had heard about. It wasn't as though they believed in ghosts or anything being haunted really they just wanted pictures proving that they had been there and "survived". They managed to convince Pasta that he should come with them and Marchand couldn't help but notice that Tuukka seemed extra interesting in overhearing them. But they were all surprised when he agreed to go with them he they asked.

So the four of them set out in Marchand's car, eventually reaching the tunnel in the dead of the night and they parked outside.

"What's next?" Pasta asked, as they got out of Marchand car.

"The legend is that we have to stand at the mouth of the tunnel and repeat "Come out, come out, wherever you are." three times, the ghost is supposed to appear." Brad said.

"We should each do it, so we can get some good pictures," Krejci said.

So one by one, starting with Tuukka, Pasta, Krejci and finally Brad, they stood in front of the tunnel, illuminated by the headlights and chanted, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

But of course, nothing happened.

"I told you," Pasta said. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"It's just a stupid legend," Krejci agreed, though really he was trying to not show how scared he was becoming the longer he stayed here. "And this is getting boring. Can we go home."

Brad shoulders slumped but he nodded and they all climbed back into the car.

However, Brad didn't turn on the ignition.

The others waited a few moments before growing impatient.

"Hey, Marchy, why aren't we moving?" Pasta asked.

Brad however didn't respond. He just sat there.

"Come on, it's late and I want to go home," Tuukka said.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you trying to scare us?" Krejci asked from beside them.

Brad finally moved, turning towards his team mates. His face was pale and small droplets of sweat were rolling down his face as though he had just done bag skates for the last fifteen minutes. "Guys, we're friends right?" Brad's voice was trembling.

"Of course," Pasta answered.

"You guys would always stick by me right?"

"Of course," This Krejci answered.

"So if I was in some sort of trouble, you guys would never leave me...right?" Brad's voice trembled even more.

"Marchand what is up?" Tuukka asked.

Brad ran his hand across his face. "Look...look at my feet."

The others exchanged puzzled looks but their eyes drifted down towards Brad's feet. Pasta gasped at the slight of the two hands coming up through the floor. Long, gnarled opaque fingers were gripping Brad's ankles.

For the fleetest of moments the others all stared in shock. Then suddenly all three began screaming in terror, they scrambled to open the car doors and tumbled from the car, beginning to flee as fast as they could, leaving Brad behind.

Tuukka only got a few feet before he remember their promise. He sighed but then turned back to the car wrenching the drivers door open.

"Tuukka," Brad trembled.

Tuukka could see the hands were inching their way up Brad's legs and the beginning of a ghostly white head beginning to appear through the floor.

"Come on," Tuukka said. Looping his arm around Brad he attempt to pull him from the car. But the ghost had a better grip on Brad then Tuukka would have guessed.

"Tuukka!" Brad begged clinging to him."Don't leave me here,"

"I wasn't intending too," Tuukka grunted, as he gave another pull, trying to free Marchand.

All of a sudden, a voice shouted in Tuukka's ear. "Rask move!"

Rask obeyed. Though he didn't let go of Marchand.

All of a sudden a shotgun went off and all of a sudden Brad was free and they both tumbled onto the pavement.

"I told you to leave the ghosts alone," A familiar voice said.

They both gaped up at Patrice Bergeron, who was standing there with a shotgun.

"What did you just do?" Tuukka asked.

Bergeron offered Marchand and then Tuukka a hand up. "It's salt. It scares them away."

"Them?" Brad squeaked. "You mean ghosts?"

Patrice nodded but was looking off into the night. Brad tensed but then Krejci and Pasta stumbled out of the dark followed closely by none other than their Captain.

"Look what I found," he announced.

"You left me here," Marchand growled at the two, marching towards them. "After you promised that you wouldn't!"

He punched Krejci in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry," Krejci said.

Brad shrugged. "Can't say that I wouldn't have done the same."

"We should get out of here," Patrice said. "I doubt it's gone for good."

"What about my car?" Brad asked.

"Leave it. We'll have to come back and make sure it's not possessed." Zdeno said.

Brad inched away from the car giving it a suspicious look.

They started their way along the road away from the tunnel. Patrice and Zdeno keeping a watchful eye out. "So," Tuukka said walking next to Patrice. "Is this like a hobby?"

Patrice sighed. "I guess you could call it that."

"And how did you get involved with this hobby?"

Patrice looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Well I'll give it to you that you at least tried to save Marchy. I got into it almost by a fluke..."


End file.
